Amber Williamson
Amber Williamson is a competitor on The Crucible. Biography Name: Amber Williamson Claim to Fame: I was the first member of my family to leave Nebraska since they first arrived as settlers in the 1800s! What will you do with the money if you win?: Gosh, I'd love to buy a ticket to fly on an airplane! Wait, what do you mean I have to get on one to film the show? Why do you think you will win?: I'm tougher than I look. I'm not afraid of getting down and dirty! Storylines Welcome to The Crucible Chase greets Amber, a small-town girl from Nebraska, who announces that she is the first person in her family to leave the state in 200 years. Chase asks her if she thinks her lack of adventure will hold her back, but Amber says she thinks it will be a strength. While celebrating the victory, Clayton attempts to kiss Tricia, who backs away, taken aback by his advances. Amber notices this and storms over, telling Clayton to back off. Tricia is a bit surprised by her intensity and said that it wasn't a big deal. Amber awkwardly apologizes and backs down. Bad Goalie Keesha calls a house meeting. She says that everyone should try and air their issues now so they can work better as a team. Tricia admits that she isn't actually very into Clayton, and just accepted his advances in hopes of getting further in the game. Clayton is hurt but understands and apologizes for coming on too strong. Amber stands and demands an apology from Tricia for not agreeing with her when she tried to stand up for her, and Tricia tells her off, saying she never asked her to say anything. Amber storms off. Back at the mansion, Amber speaks with Keesha and Delilah about voting for Jaxon, the two are uncertain at first due to his physical strength, but when Amber reminds them that he blew the whole challenge for the team, they agree. Chase gathers the contestants at the elimination to reveal the votes. He says that 3 people received votes, Amber, Jaxon, and Rebecca. He reveals that Rebecca is safe with only one vote. He reveals that the person going into elimination, by a 5-4 vote is... Jaxon! Jaxon glares at the other contestants and says that he isn't going home just yet. Chase tells him he may pick any contestant as his opponent, and Jaxon chooses Amber. Amber is furious, saying she knows Jaxon only picked her because he is too scared to face a real threat. The elimination consists of a series of plywood walls they must break through in order to reach a buzzer. The contestant who presses the buzzer first will win and remain in the game, while the loser will immediately leave the Crucible mansion and go home. The elimination begins and Jaxon makes quick work of the first wall, while Amber simply bounces off of hers. Jaxon continues to tear down the walls, while Amber struggles at the first one. As soon as the elimination began, it is ended as Jaxon reaches the buzzer, pressing it, and officially eliminating Amber, who bursts into tears. Amber's last goodbye is a good luck wish to everyone who voted Jaxon and tells them all to make sure he and Clayton do not win. Finally, she calls Clayton a creep and says he sets a terrible role model for the young men of the nation, before making her exit.Category:The Crucible Contestants Category:Contestants of European Descent Category:Americans Category:Females Category:First Eliminated Category:Tenth Place